TIME TWIST
by pink angel n
Summary: the chipmunks and the chippettes grew up they lived a happy life till an accidant happen now the chippettes stuck in the past and their lover are in the present bad summary and grammer but better story AxB, SxJ and TxE please read


**Well here is my new story I promise you that there well be an equal**

** amount of AxB SxJ and TxE here is the first chapter enjoy**

**I don't own the chipmunks or the chippettes or any other characters**

** but my oc's and I wonder why do we have to say that each chapter**

**CHAPTER 1: WHY HER NOT ME ?**

**JEANETTE POV**

I focused my vision on my lap looking at my fingers or playing with the

soft fabric of the skirt I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall it

was four in the morning I heard another scream I looked at the closed

door of what used to be me and my sister's room now it's only my room since both of my sisters are married and **I am n **I mean come on

even ellie my baby sister is married

I looked down and noticed that I was holding the fabric of the skirt too

tight I released my hand and tried to fix the skirt but it didn't work **UH**

great I hate when my things are in a mess I heard another scream I

fixed my eyes on the door once more in there was my sister giving birth

to her first child 'or children' while my other sister and Clair help her

while my brother in law is trying to comfort her with no success you

may ask why didn't we go to a doctor or a vet? Or why I am not in there helping them ?

The answer is simple because we were surprised by that my sister

entered labour at the middle of the night we didn't have time to drive

her to a hospital/vet and besides what do those doctors know about

giving birth to a chipmunks nothing so we stayed at home and the

reason why I am not in there is because I couldn't take it not the sight

no no no but the chances of the jealousy that I well have if I got in

there but when Clair asked me to get in "I get dizzy from the sight of

blood" was nothing but a lie that she and Simon knew too well that it

was but neither of them said anything I felt a paw holding mine I

looked to find my fiancé's paw it was Simon he smiled and whispered

to my ear "don't worry everything well be fine " yes I am engaged to

Simon then I shouldn't feel any anger or jealousy right **WRONG** me and

Simon have been engaged for a year and a half we were the first to get

engaged so we should be the first to get married but here I am still

engaged while both of my sisters got married and one of them is

having her child/children right know but what angers me is that every

time I talk to Simon about getting married or having children the

answer is the same _"no need to rush sweetie we don't want to make_

_ any rushing decisions that we well regret "_ rushing decisions that we

well regret come on is this even possible I mean isn't he sure of his love

and again I found myself angry "aw Jeanette my hand " said Simon I

looked down and found myself squeezing his hand I let go and

muttered "sorry" he only chuckled and said "last time I checked your

sister was the one whose giving birth not you" oh you don't know how

much I want to be the one whose having children even if it meant that I

will be the one whose in pain then we heard another scream this time

higher than the previous ones a minute passed then Clair came

jumping no really she was jumping "how is she " asked Dave "yes and

the babies are fine too" said Claire "babies you mean that there is

more than one" asked Simon "yes three actually " oh great she is

having triplets when we entered the room we found Brittany laying on

my bed she was a mess she was resting her head on Alvin's head and he

was kissing her hand and telling her things like "you did a great job" "I

love you " "I am so proud" there were two red blankets on Brittany's

lap and a pink one in her paws Theodore Simon , Dave and Eleanor

surrounded them looking at the babies " is it a boy or a girl?" asked

Theodore pointing at the baby in her hands "she is a girl named

Harmony , that one named Kevin and the older one named A.J " said

Brittany as she pointed at each baby before saying the name I was

standing at the door watching the scene oh I how I wish I was in her

place right now of course Alvin would be replaced by Simon but you got

the idea I mean destiny has a funny way in turning things upside down

like in the past Alvin and Brittany were always fighting while Simon and

I were rarely fought but now Simon and I always fight about marriage

and having kids while Brittany and Alvin now rarely fought and another

thing is that Simon spends all his time in work of course an inventor

and an engineer in the NASA wouldn't have time for me sometimes I

wonder if he is marrying me or his job sometimes I wonder if he even

loves me but then I remember all the good moments we had but still I

wish he would marry me already Brittany noticed that I was still

standing by the door "Jeanette come you didn't see the babies yet" she

said I walked to the bed slowly when I reached there I looked inside

the blanket and my heart almost stopped they were so tiny so cute so

adorable with there big eyes A.J was just like his father he had brown

fur and as Brittany call it '_golden brown'_ eyes Harmony was just like

Brittany she had auburn fur and blue eyes Kevin was a mix between the

two he had brown fur and blue eyes they were adorable "oh my god "

Brittany smiled but there was something in her smile that I didn't

understand she looked almost sad "o.k Jeanette Brittany and Alvin can't

drive to their mansion now so they well stay here and you will sleep

with Alice " oh I forgot to mention Clair and Dave are married and have

an eleven year old girl named Alice "o.k Dave" I said before leaving the

family to rest as I walked out of the room I looked inside for the last

time Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder he muttered" you did

great today my angel "and he kissed her forehead and then he took

A.J ,Kevin and Harmony from her lap and put them in there cribs and

slept beside his wife I closed the door to let them sleep but oh how

much I wanted to be in her place and one sentence kept popping in my

mind "WHY HER NOT ME"

**Wow that was tiring to write well at least I am done and I promise **

**you there will be more AxB ,SxJ and TxE next chapter bye **


End file.
